Kesempatan KeduaSecond Chance
by Miko Satsuna
Summary: Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata demi gadis lain.Padahal Hinata sangat setia pada Naruto. Akankah Naruto kembali ke sisi Hianata?


**Kesempatan kedua**

**(Second chance)**

**By: MikoSatsuna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Genre : romance,hurt/comfort**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bila kau bahagia dengannya_

_Maka aku akan melepasmu_

_Bila kau kembali dalam pelukanku_

_Maka aku takkan melepasmu_

_Karena aku sangat mencintaimu_

_By: Author_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hinata pov~**

Hari ini aku cukup sedih melihat Naruto pergi bersama wanita lain yang tak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku serasa tak percaya, hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan sangat lama harus berhenti di musim dingin.

"Apalah salahku padamu hingga membuatmu pergi dari sisiku?"

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang ada dalam benakku. Aku tak kuasa seraya menahan airmataku yang mengucur dari pipiku. Melihatmu berciuman mesra dengan sahabatku, Sakura Haruno benar-benar membuat hatiku makin tersiksa.

Siang berganti malam dan hari berganti hari, aku tak dapat melupakan kenangan tentang dirimu. Bahkan aku tak ingin mencari pengganti dirimu.

**-Flashback-**

Saat malam hari saat festival musim panas

Naruto: Hinata, ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Ada yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu (sambil memegang hangat tangan Hinata)

Hinata: kita mau kemana, Naruto?(tanya malu-malu)

Naruto: Sudah ikut saja ( sambil memaksa)

Sampailah pada suatu bangunan tua yang tinggi dan angker.

Naruto: ayo masuk, kita akan segera naik ke atas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, aku takut ..

Naruto: ada aku di sini yang menjagamu(membelai lembut rambutku)

Naiklah kami berdua ke lantai dua bangunan itu. Sampai terlihat beranda di luar. Saat itu sedang muncul bulan purnama.

Hinata: Naruto, aku takut di sini..

Naruto: tenanglah sebentar. Sebentar lagi acaranya di mulai.

Tak lama kemudian, kembang api pun menghiasi langit-langit malam dan tepat di depan kami.

Hinata: (blushing) indah sekali Naruto-kun.

Naruto: aku harap kau suka dengan hadiahku ini.

Akupun tersipu malu saat melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan ini benar-benar indah. Berbeda dari yang biasa kulihat.

Lalu sampailah aku pada kenangan indah yang antara aku dan Naruto. Saat dimana dia mencium bibirku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aishiteru, hinata-chan," kata naruto

"Aishiteru mo, naruto-kun"

Kenangan ini benar-benar sangat membahagiakan untukku.

**-Flashback_END-**

_Oh Naruto, kembalilah .. _

_Aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu_

_Aku selalu memikirkan dirimu_

_Aku hancur tanpamu_

Hanya harapan dan doa yang bisa ku berikan untukmu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan. Ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya.

Aku hanya bisa menunggumu. Menunggumu kembali pada sisiku meski kau tak mungkin kembali lagi.

**Normal pov~**

Hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim dan tidak terasa sudah satu tahun Naruto meninggalkan Hinata demi gadis lain.

Nampaknya Naruto merasa sudah tak bahagia bersama Sakura karena Sakura sudah mulai bersikap dingin dan lebih memilih menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa heran dengan Sakura mencoba untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Sakura bersikap seperti itu.

Perlahan-lahan dia mencoba untuk menguntit keseharian Sakura mulai dari apartemennya sampai suatu ketika dia mendapati kabar bahwa Sakura telah bertunangan dengan seorang pria kaya dari Bangsawan Uciha karena Sakura lebih mencintai pria itu ketimbang dirinya.

Mendegar berita itu, Naruto merasa sakit hati karena ditinggalkan oleh Sakura yang dia cintai. Lalu tak lama terlintas di pikirannya tentang masa lalu dia dengan Hinata satu tahun yang lalu.

**-Flashback-**

Saat di taman yang indah di mana sungai mengalir indah, dan suasananya sangat asri.

Hinata: Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau ingin pergi dariku? (Sambil menangis terisak)

Naruto: Gomen, Hinata. Aku sudah tak mencintai dirimu lagi. Aku lebih mencintai dirinya ketimbang dirimu.

Hinata: Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak mungkin berkhianat padamu!

Sempat airmata Hinata megalir lebih deras dan terlihat mimik wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Naruto: Aku lebih bahagia bersama dirinya. Gomen, kalau memang harus berakhir sampai di sini.

Hinata: Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku terus menangisimu. Kalau memang ini keputusanmu, aku.. aku.. akan membiarkanmu bersamanya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau beri ..

Naruto: Gomenasai no sayounara, Hinata-chan. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku dan jangan pernah kau menemui atau menghubungiku lagi.

Saat Naruto ingin pergi meninggalkan Hinata, tak lama kemudian Hinata memegang tangannya dan mencegatnya.

Hinata: Naruto, tunggu ..

Naruto: Ada apa lagi?

Hinata: aku.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu ..

Naruto: Apa itu?

Hinata: 'aishiteru' dan aku akan menunggumu, Naruto. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan kapanpun kau kembali, aku akan selalu siap menerimamu sekalipun kau pernah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh wanita lain.

Setelah itu Naruto hanya tersenyum pada Hinata tanpa sepatah katapun dan berlalu bagai ditiup angin.

**-Flashback_END-**

Setelah Naruto mengingat kejadian itu, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah kepada Hinata serta merasa dirinya amat bodoh mau meninggalkan gadis yang amat begitu mencintainya dan setia menunggunya kembali datang.

**Naruto pov~**

Aku yang sedang berada di taman tempat dulu kita berpisah merenung tentang kesalahanku yang begitu besar dan bodoh.

_Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu Hinata._

_Apa aku masih bisa diterima olehmu setelah aku melukai perasaanmu yang tulus?_

_Aku benar-benar tak punya keberanian untuk menemuimu._

_Oh, Hinata.._

_Maafkanlah aku .._

Saat aku sedang meratapi kesalahan terbesarku, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik. Ya, sosok seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang nampak dari kejauhan dan membuatku merasa semakin merasa bersalah.

Mimik muka sedihmu, tangisanmu masih teringat jelas di memori pikiranku dan sama seperti waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari kalau kau melihat diriku. Lalu kau menyimpulkan senyum indahmu itu padaku. Senyum itu seraya mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa kau amat sangat senang bisa melihatku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa kusadari, kau perlahan menuju tempatku berdiri, di bawah pohon besar dan rindang. Aku semakin salah tingkah dan merasa takut untuk menemuimu.

Tiba-tiba ...

Hinata: Naruto, kenapa? Kenapa kau lari?

Naruto: Aku ada urusan dengan Jiraiya-sama dan aku harus bergegas ke tempat latihan.

Sepertinya dia menyadari kepucatan mukaku karena kebohongan yang aku buat. Saat aku hendak pergi, dia masih saja mencegatku untuk tidak pergi.

Hinata: Kau bohong lagi padaku! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?

Aku melihat dia menahan airmatanya saat dia bertanya padaku. Sepertinya Hinata sangat-sangat rindu padaku. Dan entah kenapa perasaanku ini lama kelamaan juga seperti apa yang dia rasakan.

Tanpa aku berlama-lama aku langsung memeluknya. Mendekap erat tubuhnya dan menecupkan bibirnya.

Aku melihat jelas mukanya memerah dan dia menangis lagi di depan mukaku. Tangisan itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Seakan ia tak mau melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya.

Naruto: Gomen, Hinata. Aku telah bersikap bodoh dan telah melukai hatimu. Ternayata aku sadar, bahwa selama ini hanya kaulah yang pantas berada di sampingku. Masihkah aku diterima untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu?

Hinata: Daijobu, Naruto. Asalkan kau kembali, bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu.

Karena aku tak menyadari bahwa ini adalah musim dingin, saljupun tiba-tiba turun dan menghiasi perasaan kami yang telah kembali menyatu. Tak perlu lama, aku langsung mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi sambil mengatakan "Aishiteru, Hinata-kun"

-THE_END-

BCA(BaCotan Author)

Ini fic pertama, jadi review plisss ...

Komentar tokoh:

Hinata: akhirnya happy ending, ya kan naruto-kun?

Naruto: benar.

Sakura: kenapa sih aku jadi pasangannya naruto?

Author: hehehe, itu kan di awal. Setelah itu kan kau bersama Bangsawan Uciha.

Sakura: emang siapa orangnya? Kok ga dijelasin

Author: ya kan kamu tau sendiri,si sasuke yang kamu cinta itu looh..

Sasuke: hnn ...

Hahaha ..

Sekian dan terima kasih


End file.
